Mirror Image
by Twin Masks
Summary: Every royal family has it's bastards. The Fire Nation's is no different. SI-OC as Fire Lord Ozai's bastard. (Reincarnated OC). Doppelgänger-spirit shenanigans. {Summary to be edited} {Sporadic Updates}
1. Chapter 1

'_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony…'_

Well even longer ago, when the even the spirits were still young, they set about making the first humans to inhabit the earth.

It took many tries and many failures but eventually, with the Mother of Faces to give them shape and King Enma the Raven to give them life, the first human was born.

From there the system of human life came to be.

The Mother of Faces would mold a vessel from her branches, sculpting it's features with the utmost skill and love. King Enma, with his dominion of the Mortal Coil would breathe life into it.

The life in these bodies is not always new. In fact it is often that King Enma chooses to place an old soul in for their 2nd, 3rd or even hundredth, life.

The Avatar is not the only being to reincarnate, they are simply the only being who can be counted on to remember their past lives clearly.

Prior to reincarnation your average soul is cleansed in the _Jiànwàng River_—the river of forgetfulness—where their memories are washed away so that they may start their next life unburdened with the troubles of the past.

And before each new life, and before bathing in the crystal clear waters of the Jiànwàng River, a soul must stand before King Enma and the Mother of Faces both, and they are presented with a choice. To continue to their next life or to leave the cycle and stay as they are in the Spirit World.

Now invariably, a human who discovers they've only been through 10 or so cycles will decide to be reborn. So much they haven't done, so much they haven't seen, so many things they'd like to do better next time ect.

But sometimes, when a human finds they've lived a full life (lives) and they truly find they have nothing more to learn, they choose to stop. Some request that they be brought back as an animal even.

Truly evil souls are not given such luxuries. Theirs is a process that is only known by the spirit who commands it.

Knowing all this, and having known it from the minute I woke at the base of a river flanked by unearthly beings in a land I knew to only exist in fantasy, I am now faced with a choice.

"You're not real." I say. "You're not real."

"You should be careful how you speak. Were we lesser beings such language would not have been tolerated." King Enma's voice was like a mountain personified. A deep and rumbling crackle that I could feel deep in my chest. It left me waiting for the earth itself to begin quaking.

The Mother of Face's voice, by contrast, was much lighter. Like the breeze that caresses your face on a spring day. Despite her gentle disposition it was impossible to ignore the raw power that radiated off of her. A reminder that even the lightest of breezes can easily transform itself into a hurricane.

"Why do you believe we are not real child? Do you not trust your own eyes?"

I shake my head despite myself. "You're not supposed to be real. You're a story. I-I have to be dreaming."

As I say this, I take in my surroundings. The brilliance of colors, from the blue of the sky to the grass beneath my feet, is unreal. Surely I had to have been colorblind before for me to never have realized such colors existed.

The water of the river surrounding me was so clear, you'd think you were looking into a mirror. Water this clean doesn't exist in the world I know. The rocks that lined its bottom were a mosaic of colors and shape, each sparkling like a diamond. Even the _smell _of the water was amazing, the sweet scent of roses and bergamot in one; it practically begged you to drink it.

I know that my dreams were never this detailed.

"And just who decides what is real and what is not?" King Enma asked with a shrug. His size was such that a full grown man would be nothing more than a speck in his massive hands. "We say that this is real. What do you say?"

Deep down I know what the answer is but I can't bring myself to believe it, not yet. "I don't know."

The Mother of Faces voice has layers, as though a thousand speak as one. "Do you want this to be real?" Each of her many visages is the picture of gentle encouragement, just as a mother's should be.

Faced with a world of spirits and power that's only supposed to exist in stories that I loved, I answer honestly. "Yes, very much."

The two beings answer at once. "Then it is so."

The gravity of the statement was such that I wasn't sure whether to cry or start jumping up and down with gratitude, so instead I ask, "What now?"

"We know of your preference for this new life, we can make that happen." Began The Mother.

"But be warned. Such allowances come at a price." Finished the Great Raven.

I'm not the least bit surprised that at them knowing what I wanted without having to be told. Being such as these probably had ways of making themselves known without words. This conversation was for my benefit alone.

Just as they knew what I wanted without being told, I too knew of its possible repercussions without it having to be explained.

A soul is free to choose the circumstances of their next life.

By all means, make yourself into the son of a wealthy businessman, dripping with charm and good looks. One who wants for nothing as the world is handed to them on a silver platter. But be prepared to live a life of crushing pain and loneliness as a result.

For everything you choose to give yourself in your new life, that life must test you all the more.

It was all about balance. An equivalent exchange.

By deciding aspects of my next life for myself rather than leaving it up to chance I was signing myself up for additional struggle.

Logically speaking, it'd be easier to submit myself to the luck of the draw. But how often do you get the chance to better the lives of characters you've admired and lamented from afar.

**The Banished Prince** suffered greatly. But fate allowed him a beloved Uncle to guide and nurture him into becoming the honorable man he was always meant to be.

**The Fractured Princess **had nothing but the gnarled claws of a beastly Dragon to slowly mold her into becoming a warped, broken version of what she could've been; all in the name of _strength_.

I could fix that...

Maybe...

I could certainly try.

"I understand. I'm ready."

"Because your cause is noble," thundered Enma. "We've decided to help you, but only just."

"The rest is up to you." Breathed Mother.

Often times what spirits consider _helpful _doesn't quite fit the human standard.

King Enma and the Mother of Faces were noble spirits, well known to help the humans they cherished. They wish for all their creations to live good lives, but they also know that growth can not occur without strife. So it's out of love that they allow such things to happen to their creations.

"Thank you." I respond tentatively. "But what do you mean by help?"

"Your life may not be exactly as you envisioned it." Enma admitted. "But trust that this is with your well-being in mind.

"Rest assured that you have our blessing and that your vessel has been chosen with your mission in mind and with the utmost care." Assured Mother.

In an instant they were before me, not as giants but normal sized.

At that moment, I am hit by just how crazy this all was.

Could I really do this? Could I really change someone's fate? Or was I just setting myself up for failure?

With one hand on each of my shoulders they spoke as one, the cacophony of their voices deafening.

"Good luck." They say before I am enveloped by a blinding light.

Later when I wake up in my new life, I wonder if it's too late to change my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh regretted a lot of things when it came to his relationship with his younger brother, the biggest of which was just how little he really knew him.

As crowned prince, and with an age gap of fifteen years it couldn't be helped. With training and a busy schedule that took over his whole day Iroh only ever saw Ozai a handful of times once he was born. It was like he'd blink and all of a sudden his baby brother was suddenly years older.

Then, after his 18th birthday he was promptly shipped off for his mandatory military service and Iroh saw his brother even less. By the time he'd returned home, the young prince Ozai wanted nothing to do with the stranger that was supposed to be his big brother.

The rift between them only grew wider as they grew older.

They had nothing in common. Most attempts at polite conversation were met with snide comments, if not complete apathy. A friendly game between brothers would undoubtedly turn into a battle of wits or an all out fight. Iroh had lost count of the number of Pai Sho boards he'd lost to Ozai's terrible temper.

And that was another thing, Ozai was always angry, nevermind vindictive; yet one more thing that only got worse with age.

It didn't matter what Iroh did, his brother was always displeased with him. The younger's jealousy was such that every kindness that was shown to him was always twisted and thrown back in your face. Everything seemed to have an ulterior motive with Ozai; nothing was sincere and no one could be trusted. In his mind it was all about power and domination.

Ozai was determined to see Iroh as an enemy, as an obstacle he needed to surpass. It was no secret that his younger brother wished for nothing more than to replace him as next in line for the throne. As such, he treated their relationship like a general planning for war. There was no love between family, only cold hard tactics. And it was that way for everybody in Ozai's life, not just his brother.

Nothing and nobody ever seemed to be enough for him. In all his years Iroh couldn't think of a single instance where he'd seen his brother genuinely happy. Even at the birth of his first child, Ozai hadn't been moved at all. In fact, with his face set in his usual scowl, one would've thought he was staring down his worst enemy rather than at the innocent face of his infant son.

If the crowned prince of the Fire Nation had to pinpoint the moment he truly gave up on his younger brother he'd say it happened two years ago. It happened the day he learned that Ozai could threaten to throw his own newborn over the palace walls for something as idiotic as a lack of _spark _in his eye_._

Though Iroh would lament not being able to stop Ozai turning into what he was today, his little brother was a terrible person. There was just no denying it.

Even so, having accepted this fact for quite some time Iroh still found himself shocked at the level of cruelty Ozai was capable of.

"Father you can not be serious!" He bellowed, the fires in the throne room moving to match his anger.

"You will be silent Prince Ozai." Went their father's command. Unlike his son, he didn't need to raise his voice to get people to listen to him, his mere presence was enough. The flames in the room rose at once, burning with an intensity that matched the white hot ire that Fire Lord Azulon held behind his stoic disposition as he sat on the Dragon Throne.

Ozai staggered back slightly in surprise before composing himself. "But father, what you're suggesting is—!"

"You forget your place Ozai! Despite how highly you may think yourself, never forget that you answer to _me_. As Fire Lord my word is never a suggestion, but an order. Is that understood?"

Ozai grit his teeth and bowed. He then spoke as though the very words pained him. "Yes father."

It was then Azulon took notice of his eldest standing silently at the shadows of the throne room's entrance. "Iroh," he beckoned. "Join us."

In an instant his brother shot back up, his shoulders squared. He didn't turn to look at him, no doubt busy trying to figure out just how much Iroh had heard.

Without a word the crown prince made his way over to his brother's side before bowing respectfully to their father. "Please excuse my tardiness, Your Grace. Prince Lu Ten and I were locked in a game of Go when your summons reached me, you know how I enjoy a good game." He joked.

Azulon waved his hand dismissively. "Rise my son. It is of no consequence."

Iroh did just that. He pretended not to notice the positively furious light in Ozai's eyes as he adjusted his robes.

"Now that you've arrived Iroh, I imagine you're quite curious as to why I summoned you." Prodded Azulon.

Iroh was indeed curious.

When a skittish servant girl—Ha Ming was her name—had approached him in the garden and told him he was to meet with his father in the throne room his first instinct was to believe it an emergency war meeting. However, that idea was dashed away once he took note of the lack of guards outside the door.

No guards meant no chance at prying eyes and ears.

If his father had dismissed his guards it meant that whatever he had to say was something he didn't want getting out to just anyone.

Curious indeed, very curious.

"If your Highness believed such a meeting necessary then it must surely be a matter of great importance." He answered poignantly.

"Important...yes, very important." Drawled the aging Firelord. He placed his hands in a tent in front of his face, appearing deep in thought.

"Ozai," he prompted after a moment, "tell your brother of your little...indiscretion that's brought us here."

Though he fought to control himself, his brother's face was twisted with emotion. "Firelord Azulon, once more I implore you to reconsider—"

"Enough!" Interjected the monarch, flames once more engulfing his throne. "A man's inability to admit to his actions dishonors him more than the action itself. He berated. "Your behavior is that of a sniveling child, not of a prince of the Fire Nation."

Ozai grit his teeth but said nothing. Stroking his long white beard Azulon continued. "It has been brought to our attention that your brother has fathered a bastard. The child is here in the palace." He explained plainly.

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise at his father's words. Of all the things he'd been expecting to hear, this hadn't been it.

He wasn't at all surprised at the news his brother had taken another to bed. Everyone knew that his brother's marriage to Ursa had not been one born of love but one cobbled together in the name of bolstering the royal bloodline. To that end, it was an open secret that Ozai would have his way with the women in the palace. The shame of it was something poor Lady Ursa was expected to grit and bear.

No, what surprised Iroh the most was the news of the result of these relationships.

Lots of royals had liaisons with women who were not their wives. Many Firelords had countless numbers of concubines to warm their beds at night. The practice wasn't something one brought up in polite conversation, but it was by no means forbidden. What was forbidden however, was that a child be allowed to blossom from such a union.

"As you are aware, custom dictates that the child be disposed of."

Iroh's heart dropped at the very thought.

The rule had been enacted after the reign of Fire Lord Ginsu. Not long after his heir had taken power, the nation was promptly thrown into turmoil when several of Ginsu's illegitimate children had banded together to claim the throne. The result was a civil war so bloody that it would mar Fire Nation history for generations to come.

To keep such a battle for succession from ever happening again all members of the royal family were _forbidden_ from having children outside the bonds of marriage. Men could have concubines but they must always be supplied with Black Dragon Root tea. And should a child result despite this precaution, they are to be _killed_ well before they might threaten the throne.

Iroh hated many things about the royal family, the sanctioned killing of babes in arms was one of them.

It was then that he made a point to look at his little brother. His dark hair was slicked back without a hair out of place. His long robes were impeccable without the slightest imperfections. He was stony faced, though his eyes burned with a silent fury. Given the situation Ozai still managed to look no different than he did on any other given day.

But things were different.

'_Firelord Azulon, once more I implore you to reconsider'_

Those had been his little brother's words.

The elder prince had never known his brother to beg for anything, and yet here he was begging their father for clemency in the face of what was to come. For an instant Iroh felt his heart soar at the sight of such an atypical show of compassion.

It didn't last long though.

"However," their father continued, sitting up straighter where he sat. "While normally I'd have no qualms with indulging your brother's ardent desire to _eradicate _the child, an exception is to be."

The young general's stomach twisted at casual mention of his brother's lack of regard for an innocent life he'd helped create. He could never imagine speaking of a child as though it were a pest in need of culling—in need of _eradicating_—let alone his own flesh and blood.

Choosing not to dwell on this latest display of Ozai's inner darkness, Iroh instead latched on to the small bit of hope in this dreadful situation. "An exception? What sort of exception?"

Firelord Azulon was not an expressive man by nature, but his lip twitched just enough to let his son know he was quite pleased. "I have spoken with the Fire Sages, what I'm about to tell you is not to leave this room…"

* * *

Lu Ten was not what you'd call a _bad_ child. Sure, sometimes he liked to hide from his minders or skip his lessons, but you would too if you had to sit through Master Chin-Sou's monotonous droning!(the young prince was quite sure they fit squarely under the definition of torture).

Mischievous was more the term he liked to use. The young prince's tricks were never malicious and it was all in good fun. And it was in the spirit of good fun that he found himself ambling around the palace in search of something to do.

He was disappointed when his father had had to leave their game earlier. He understood why he had to go of course, but it was a real shame because Lu Ten had been _this _close to winning. Then Master Chin-Sou—who always seemed to have a nose for when his charge had so much as an _ounce_ of freetime—had shown up and tried to pull him into an impromptu history lesson.

It was only by Agni's grace that he had been able to slip away with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom, and he planned to make this respite last as long as possible.

He held his head high as he walked down the marble hallways that made up his home. The key was to look as natural as possible. Though he was only a boy of eleven, he was still a prince, a future Firelord at that, no one would think to question him if he acted like he was supposed to be there.

He made sure to say hello to any palace servants as he passed them, who greeted him warmly in kind. From an early age his father had taught him that the only difference between himself and those outside the palace wall was circumstance and nothing more. A true ruler treated the common folk as though they were family, with respect, kindness and compassion. As such, Lu Ten knew many of the palace workers by name, not all of them of course, but quite a few.

There was _Hiromi_, his old nursemaid. _Gong_, the stablemaster who had a secret fondness for cats. _Arjun_, the head of the guard, who loved poetry. _Shin_, the steward who was getting married next spring. _Lee_, a serving boy who Lu Ten considered a good friend. _Ran,_ one of auntie Ursa's ladies-in-waiting who liked to pinch his cheeks. Poor Ha Ming, who looked like she might faint if you so much as looked in her direction….Speaking of which!

"Hello Ha Ming!" The young boy greeted with a wave and friendly smile.

The poor woman yelped in surprise as she jumped about a foot in the air, scattering the baskets of apples she'd been carrying. "Oh Prince Lu Ten, I'm so sorry!" She shrieked before immediately dropping to her knees in a mad scramble for the runaway fruit. Lu Ten was quick to join her.

"Here let me help you." He'd said it gently so as not to startle the woman further but it didn't seem to help.

"Oh no no my prince," she replied, voice shaking, with her hands not far behind. "Your Highness doesn't need to do that, I can take care of it!"

'_His Highness_' smiled kindly as he dropped an armful of apples in a nearby wicker basket. "It's okay, I mean, it was my fault you dropped them anyway."

Ha-Ming sputtered helplessly then, likely torn between not wanting the prince to have to lift a finger and not daring to oppose the wishes of her future sovereign. Wanting to put her mind at ease, he tried his hand at a bit of small talk. "Are those new robes Ha-Ming?"

"Uh-uh, yes my prince, they are in-in fact."

Normally Lu Ten disliked such formal address, but he'd given up on asking the fragile woman to call him by his first name long ago. "I thought so! It looks lovely on you," came his honest reply.

She stuttered out a thank you as Lu Ten stood up with his basket now full of apples. "Where were you going with these?" He asked, intent on lightening her load.

Ha-Ming shot up at once, her own basket coming dangerously close to toppling over again in the process. "The kitchen's Your Highness, but I couldn't possibly—!" She stuttered, before the boy prince quickly cut off her protest.

"It's no trouble really, I'd be happy to help," he insisted with a bright smile as he walked on, leaving Ha-Ming no choice but to allow him to help her.

As they walked Lu Ten made it his mission to fill the awkward silence. He commented on the lovely weather, about how training with his Sifu was going, about how certain he was that his chin was beginning to show the first signs of stubble.

He asked after Ha-Ming's day too of course. It took some cajoling but eventually he was able to learn that her favorite color was yellow and her favorite animals were turtle ducks. He'd even told her the joke about the komodo rhino and the armadillo bear. The young prince preened with pride when he managed to get the tiniest of laughs out of her.

"What do you do for fun Ha-Ming?"

"Pardon, Your Highness?" She asked, confused.

"You know," he continued, adjusting his grip on his basket as they walked. "What do you like to do when you're not working? What do you enjoy?" It was an innocent question but it seemed to set the brown-haired woman off.

"Oh well I enjoy my work here at the palace very much!" She insisted fervently. "I'm very thankful to His Grace the Firelord for allowing me the privilege to be here. I am eternally grateful for his majesty's kindness!"

Lu Ten blinked owlishly in surprise. Clearly the woman thought she'd be in some kind of trouble if she didn't answer correctly. She was in no danger with him of course, but she didn't seem to think so. "Well that's nice," he said finally. "I like board games. Father's favorite is Pai Sho, but I really like Go. Have you ever played Go?"

Ha-Ming shook her head no, her nerves having stolen her voice. The young prince paid it no mind. "You should play it sometime. It can be a little hard to understand at first but it's really fun!"

Lu Ten smiled at her then but it did nothing to relax her. He got the distinct feeling that he had somehow managed to undo all their progress with that one thoughtless question.

"Father and I were playing when you came over to get him earlier. It's a good thing you did too, 'cause I was just about to win," he tried joking.

But when all Ha-Ming did was nod stiffly, hands once again shaking, the boy prince knew he was fighting a losing battle. Resisting the urge to frown he continued along in silence.

They made it to the kitchens in no time at all after that. Ha-Ming was quick to dash away, but not before bowing to Lu Ten so low and with such force that she'd come dangerously close to accidentally bashing her head in. The whole thing left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Lu Ten was only eleven years old and yet people were afraid of him. Grown adults would fall all over themselves trying to please him, afraid of what someone less than half their age might do to them if they so much as looked at him wrong.

Lu Ten was no angel but he'd never hurt a fly, let alone a person.

He didn't want people to be afraid of him but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he had yet to meet anyone in the palace—save for family of course—that was completely at ease with him. Even his friend Lee would sneak glances at the palace guards whenever he seemed to think he'd said too much

Lu Ten hated it. It wasn't fair.

His mood having taken a turn, all thoughts of returning to his lesson left the young prince at once. Instead he ambled around the palace aimlessly, munching on the many pastries the palace cooks had all but forced him to take as he went.

There were more exciting things to do but it was still leagues better than having to sit through an impromptu lesson. Twice he'd had to dash away when he'd heard Master Chin-Sou asking the palace servants if they'd seen him, so if nothing else Lu Ten supposed it was good exercise.

In fact Lu Ten had just finished feeding the last of his snacks to a gaggle of turtle ducks when he'd had to set off in a run again. The old teacher had nearly gotten the jump on him that time had it not been for the terribly loud sounds of heavy breathing that followed him.

Sprinting as though his life depended on it and laughing the whole way the young firebender ducked and dodged, blindly turning around corner after corner to shake his pursuer.

This turned out not to be a very good idea though because it was long before Lu Ten found himself crashing into something, or rather someone.

"Oww!"

In an instant Iroh had been quick to offer his son a hand up."Lu Ten, what on earth has got you running as though there was an angry spirit on your tail?"

Looking sheepish, Lu Ten could only sputter out the beginnings of a poorly disguised excuse when annoyed yells of "_has anyone seen prince Lu Ten?!_" met their ears and at once the boy in question was met with a disapproving look.

"Uh, I can explain..." supplied Lu Ten unconvincingly, his ears now bright red.

Other fathers might've been ready to give the scolding of a lifetime, but Iroh was not like other fathers. Instead he burst into laughter, ruffling his son's hair for good measure.

"Giving Chin-Sou trouble are you!"

"Yes," Lu Ten admitted smiling despite himself. "I'm sorry dad. I know I shouldn't but.."

Iroh drew his son to his side, still smiling as he led him further into the corridor; effectively shielding him from the prospect of his responsibilities.

"You are young my son, I can not be expected to sit still all day, especially on what's supposed to be your day off." Iroh began, his tone understanding. "While I will not punish you for this I still expect you to apologize to Master Chin-Sou tomorrow. You may not always enjoy your lessons, but you mustn't forget that the knowledge you earn is invaluable and equally invaluable are those who've donated their time to teach us this knowledge."

Lu Ten nodded dutifully in agreement, also smiling. "Yes father. How was your meeting?"

Iroh did not answer right away. A fact that struck Lu Ten as rather troublesome as his father had never been the kind to refuse a chance at conversation. "Is something wrong?" he asked delicately.

His father did not answer him. Instead he met his question with another question. "Lu Ten would you like to come and meet someone with me?" Sensing that something was weighing on his father he'd had said yes at once.

When his father had taken him on a long, winding path through the palace, past the kitchens and the courtyard Lu Ten's curiosity only grew. And when his father had continued on into a forgotten side corridor, through a door that led into a dimly lit low-hanging tunnel Lu Ten was full to bursting.

"Father where are we going?"

The excitement was so clear in his son's voice that Iroh couldn't help but chuckle genially. "Patience my son. Do you know where we are right now?"

"These are the servants' tunnels aren't they," Lu Ten said, resisting the urge to go bounding ahead of his father. "I've never been down here before!"

The servant's tunnels were exactly that. Tunnels built underneath the palace so that it's many servants could get where they needed to go without being seen by the nobility they served. Lu Ten had been expressly forbidden from ever entering the tunnels not only because it wouldn't do for someone of his stature to be there, but also because the network of tunnels was quite extensive and it would've been all too easy for him to get lost. Of course the very fact that they were forbidden made them all the more appealing to the young boy.

In truth there wasn't much to see but that didn't seem to put a damper on Lu Ten's mood in the face of this new and mysterious adventure. "Who's down here? Why couldn't we meet them above ground?" As they walked his curious eyes seemed to take everything in, darting this way and that, just waiting for something to pop up. It had to be something cool surely, like an assassin or pirates!

After what felt like an eternity the duo found themselves in front of a door as equally nondescript as the many they'd passed on the way here except this one had the characters "**婢妾**" written on it.

'_That can't be right?' _Thought Lu Ten. But before he could try and get a better look at the door his father had turned to address him. "Now Lu Ten you must promise me not to make too much noise. We don't want to startle her."

"_That can't be right either," _He thought again.

After all, pirates and assassins didn't get startled by loud noises. But nevertheless he nodded and his father led the way in.

Inside there were no assassins or pirates. Instead what met Lu Ten's eyes was an ordinary bedroom. There was someone in there, a young someone not too many years older than Lu Ten himself, but Iroh was quick to ask whoever it was to please leave the room and they were alone.

Actually that wasn't quite right because they weren't alone. Tucked away in a corner of the room was a crib. Without a word Iroh walked over to it. His son was quick to do the same, eyes wide.

Lu Ten had always liked babies. They weren't much fun until they got a little older of course, but they were terribly cute. He could still remember when he was little and going right up to his father and asking if he could please have a little brother for his birthday, someone he could play with and look after.

"Say hello to your cousin Lu Ten."

At this he blinked, at once confused.

His aunt Ursa had of course recently had a baby girl, but this wasn't her. They certainly looked alike, with identical tufts of black hair and chubby cheeks. But that didn't really mean too much as babies this young all seemed to look alike. Regardless, Lu Ten knew this wasn't his aunt Ursa's baby because there was no way that Princess Azula of the Fire Nation would ever be hidden away in a room deep within the servant's tunnels.

He looked to his father for answers but he said nothing as he carefully removed the sleeping bundle from her crib and cradled her close. Distantly Lu Ten realized the significance of the title scrawled on to the door and all the secrecy involved. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"You must promise me you'll treat her kindly, no matter what."

"Well of course I will," Replied the eleven year old rather indignantly. He was honestly a little offended that his father had even considered that he might do otherwise. "Why would I ever—?" His new cousin stirred then, and Lu Ten stiffened at once. Though he liked babies, he certainly prefered them better when they weren't crying.

Luckily she only seemed to be adjusting herself in her sleep and after a moment Iroh spoke again, voice soft but tinged with melancholy. "There will be those who will treat your cousin as though she is less because of where she comes from. We cannot control the actions of others, but it brings me peace to know that she will have at least one person who'll treat her with compassion."

Once more Lu Ten wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Angry? Sad? Angry certainly seemed like the right thing to feel, but maybe not right this second. "Can I hold her?"

With a nod Iroh carefully transferred the baby over to Lu Ten's waiting arms, making sure he was properly supporting her head before letting go. The baby wasn't heavy in the slightest but still the boy didn't allow himself to relax. He'd never forgive himself if he managed to drop her.

She felt pleasantly warm against his skin and Lu Ten wondered if she'd grow to be a firebender. If she was, would his uncle Ozai find her a master? His father's earlier words still ringing in his ears Lu Ten swore that if it came down to it he would take up the job. He'd do it in secret if he had to.

From this close a distance her resemblance to baby Azula was undeniable. If you were to place the two of them side by side it would've been impossible to tell which was which. They were identical.

But that was wrong. They weren't identical because already the baby he held in his arms was being treated so differently. Only a few days old and already being hidden away from view in some forgotten old room like she didn't exist. Meanwhile Azula's birth had been cause for a three day celebration throughout the country.

It wasn't fair. Lu Ten hated it.

"Can we keep her?" He asked hopefully. "Please?"

Iroh chuckled a little "I'm afraid not my son."

Lu Ten groaned in disappointment. He hadn't thought that would work but it had been worth a shot. It was of course traditional for big brothers to be the ones in charge of protecting little sisters, but he supposed remaining an older cousin would have to do.

Thinking for a moment as he adjusted his hold the young prince realized he'd forgotten something. "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

His father shook his head as he gazed down at the two of them. "She doesn't have one just yet. I was hoping you might help me pick one out?" He finished encouragingly.

"Me?" Lu Ten balked. "I can't. Shouldn't Uncle Ozai do that, or her mom?"

"My brother has assured me that he won't take offense should we decide on a name we see fit." Iroh said simply. In actuality his brother's words hadn't been nearly as nice as he said (among other things) that the child could be called '_**It'**_ for all he cared. Iroh thought it best to keep that part to himself.

"Well I guess that makes it okay then..." Lu Ten said slowly, his brow furrowing in concentration as he thought.

"..."

"If it's too hard I can—."

"No, I can do it!" Lu Ten said quickly, eyes fixed on his cousin's tiny sleeping face as he searched for some sort of inspiration.

But hard was an understatement. A name was something that you carried for life afterall, he couldn't just pick any old name. He had to make sure it was something really good. But what?

Names weren't picked out on a whim. Usually parents had their choices picked out well in advance as they discussed the dreams and aspirations they had for their child; christening them with a name whose characters spoke to those dreams.

Naming his cousin after a family member would've been the easier choice. It certainly would've been in keeping with tradition, as Iroh himself had been named for his mother and little Azula in turn had been named for Grandfather Azulon. Such a choice would've boded well for his cousin too as being named for one's ancestors automatically bestowed you with a certain amount of esteem. To be a namesake was to be honored and to bear the name of one who came before you was to call upon their greatness to shine down upon you.

But though Lu Ten was young he was not naive. He knew his cousin would never be allowed such an honor, it just wasn't done. He'd have to fashion a name himself.

His own father had chosen his name because he'd wanted Lu Ten to "soar" in whatever path he chose in life.

What did he want for his baby cousin?

Lots of things, not the least of which being that she could live her life without the prejudices his father had mentioned.

What would she need most in life?

Again, lots of things...but above all strength. The strength to continue on no matter what life might throw at her as she got older. And like him, she too needed to be able to soar in whatever path she chose.

"You look like you have an idea."

"Yeah, I think I do..." Lu Ten began slowly before bringing up his idea for his father's approval.

When children are born in the Fire Nation, their family holds a naming ceremony exactly seven days after their birth. As the ceremony was where a child was officially presented as part of the family and where they received the blessing of their ancestors it was considered terribly bad luck not to have one at the very least.

Royal family members received much more fanfare, with additional blessings from the Fire Sages. Moreover, the ceremony was intended to be performed in the open air at dawn as the sun rose. There were no Fire Sages down here and—being several feet underground and with it being well past midday—they were nowhere near the newborn sun's rays, but Iroh would make do.

Clearing his throat, he began. First by thanking Agni for blessing his family with a child, then by asking that she might live an honorable life full of love and happiness. He asked that whatever life she lived, that her ancestor may always be there to guide and protect her, and so on.

Finally he addressed his niece directly:

"_**Jianfeng**__, _great granddaughter of Sozin, granddaughter of Azulon and Ilah. Sister to Zuko and Azula, cousin to Lu Ten—my niece—may Agni's flame burn bright in you."

* * *

Author's Note

**(1). **The writing on the door (**婢妾**) translates to "_**concubine**_". Specifically one of lower status

**(2). **_"**Jianfeng**"_\- Written with the characters: **坚鳳. **Translates roughly to "**Strong/Unyielding Phoenix"**


End file.
